Akuma
by MementoMortis
Summary: Hinata urobila chybu. Slová ľútosti však len sotva napravia škodu, ktorú v tú noc napáchala.
1. Prológ

Hinata si po ťažkom boji zvykla na život v úzadí, v tieni tých nadanejších, tých hodnejších. Prázdne pohľady ľudí, ktorí sotva poznali jej meno, ktorí neustále hľadeli skrze ňu, na niekoho, kto neexistoval, na ideu, na zbožné prianie jej otca, ju už dlho nevyvádzali z miery. Reči náhodných okoloidúcich, klebety ľudí, ktorí s ňou spávali pod jednou strechou, sklamané výrazy a otcov zjavný nezáujem ju už nejaký čas nechávali pokojne spávať. Hinatu nepochytil hnev, keď na jej miesto dosadili jej mladšiu sestru. Nezaslepila ju závisť, nepokúsila sa sestre znepríjemniť život, ktorý jej podľa tradície nepatril. Hinata nebola taká, ako ju poznali ostatní. Alebo skôr ako si mysleli, že ju poznajú. Nebola taká, akou by chceli, aby bola, len aby sa ich klamlivé reči zmenili na pravdu.

A i keď zakaždým, keď sa ráno prebudila a pozrela von oknom, za každým, keď zbadala svoju sestru, ako kráča ruka v ruke s otcom, ako naňho hľadí a on jej opätuje jej užasnutý pohľad, i keď zakaždým, keď ju pokarhali, pripomenuli jej, akým sklamaním je, v akú slabošku to vyrástla, si povedala, že jej to neprekáža, že ju to viac nebolí, že prijala to, kým je, i keď svet ju odmietol, a i keď bola skutočne blízko k tomu, aby tomu aj vnútorne uverila, stalo sa niečo, čo ju vrátilo späť v čase do doby, kedy jej srdce bolelo, jej duša sa rozpadala na kusy a jej oči, jej vzácne a pritom tak bezvýznamné oči štípali a vysychali, lebo už nemali viac sĺz.

Hinata nebola sebecká. Jej srdce nepoznalo zlobu. Jej myseľ síce často lietala v oblakoch, no nikdy si nedovolila uletieť tam, odkiaľ viac niet návratu. Bola láskavá, nápomocná, ústretová a milá ku každému bez rozdielu, i keď trochu hanblivá.

A predsa sa to stalo.

Láskavosť sa zmenila na sebeckosť. Úprimnosť prerástla v lož. Kto by kedy uveril tomu, že krátky okamih stačí na to, aby sa celý svet postavil na hlavu? Že stačí jeden omyl, jedno zakopnutie, že stačí, aby len chvíľu nebola sama sebou a šla za tým, čo chce neberúc do úvahy to, čo je správne?

Bolo zlé chcieť?

Bolo nesprávne túžiť?

Nemala na to právo?

Hinata bola dobré dievča. Jej láskavosť nepoznala hraníc, a predsa teraz sedela v jeho izbe, so slzami v očiach, hanbou v duši a ľútosťou na perách.

Bude to stačiť?

Zopár slov, ospravedlnenie, trochu času?

Zmaže to jej hriech, zaženie bolesť?

Prečo nemôže byť ako ostatní? Prečo nemôže zakopnúť a jednoducho na to zabudnúť? Hodiť to za hlavu, vrátiť sa do života, akoby sa nič nestalo? Prečo ostatní môžu, a ona nie?

Život sa jej vysmial do tváre.

_Nie, Hinata._

„Prosím, odpusť mi..."

_Toto nie je život. Toto nie je osud. _

,,Prosím ťa, prosím..."

_Toto nie je niečo, čo môžeš hodiť za hlavu a kráčať ďalej. _

,,Bola som taká nešťastná, taká sama..."

Bolo zlé, že chcela trochu nehy? Trochu lásky, ktorej sa jej nedostávalo?

_Nikto nie je na vine. Nikto, iba ty sama. _

,,Naruto-kun, odpusť mi."

Jej hlas bol slabý. Taký slabý, taký jemný. Jej vzlyky pohlcovali jej slová, prudké nádychy lámali jej spoveď na kusy. Dusila sa.

_Musíš s tým žiť. Iná možnosť nie je. _

,,Prosím... Odpustíš mi niekedy?"

_Nie, Hinata. _

Chcela niečo, čo jej nepatrilo. Úsmev, pohľady, dotyky. Bola príliš hanblivá, príliš nesmelá na to povedať mu, čo k nemu cíti. Strach ovládol jej telo, zovrel jej hrdlo a zatienil zrak. Túžila mu to povedať, oh, toľko krát sa o to pokúsila. Bola však od neho príliš vzdialená a on mal oči len pre inú.

A ona stále tak veľmi chcela!

Čo by sa stalo, ak by si ukradla zopár letmých pohľadov, zopár krátkych chvíľ, a možno trochu viac? Veď ona si toho aj tak nevážila. Sakura hľadela na iného. Stáli ako v kruhu – Hinata snívajúc o Narutovi, Naruto túžiac po Sakure, Sakura čakajúc na Sasukeho a Sasuke... dívajúc sa kamsi do prázdna. _Takmer_ ako v kruhu. Nikto nestál za Hinatou, nikto po nej netúžil, nikto nebol dostatočným egoistom na to, aby ju chcel len pre seba.

_Nikdy nie ty, Hinata. _

Preplakala mnoho nocí, než v jej hlave skrsol ten prekliaty nápad, než ju úplne ovládla túžba, než nabrala odvahu, ktorá jej inak chýbala a spriadla plán, o ktorom vedela, že ho horko oľutuje.

Vedela to. Veľmi dobre to vedela, no hlas, ktorý sa ju pokúšal zastaviť, jej kričiace svedomie bolo kruto umlčané.

Hinata bola silná. Avšak nie v tých správnych chvíľach. Mala potenciál, no nikto sa ho nikdy nepokúsil rozviť, nasmerovať ho na správnu cestu. Nikto nechcel zistiť, čo sa ukrýva v tom „veľkom sklamaní".

Napokon si ukradla viac, než len zopár slov, dotykov a nekonečnú noc. Ukradla i tvár, identitu a dôveru. Ukradla niečie city, aby si ich na chvíľu privlastnila, podržala v ich náručí a potom vrátila späť, znehodnotené, dobité, nepoužiteľné.

Hinata ľutovala, už keď kráčala k stánku. Ľutovala, keď v rukách držala pohár saké, keď sa teplý alkohol rozlial v jej hrdle a zaleskol v Narutových očiach. Ľutovala, keď sa k nej nahol, aby ju pobozkal.

Ona však tak veľmi túžila!

Druhý pohárik a Narutove pery umlčali posledné zvyšky svedomia, ktoré sa ju snažili zastaviť. Uhasili jeden plameň, len aby mohol rozhorieť iný - omnoho silnejší.

Naruto nepremýšľal nad tým, ako je to všetko možné. Bol taký šťastný, taký strašne šťastný a tak naivný.

Ak by bol o trochu viac podozrievavý, ak by trochu premýšľal, ak by sa nedal zaslepiť...

Nie. Nedokázala by mu to dať za vinu.

Bol ešte dieťa, prezrádzali to jeho nemotorné pohyby. To, ako váhal zakaždým, keď sa k nej priblížil, ako sa beznádejne snažil chytiť každého náznaku z jej strany, ako mapoval jej tvár a čítal jej z očí.

Ona na tom nebola o nič lepšie. Nevedela ešte, do čoho ide. Jej ruky sa roztriasli zakaždým, keď zodvihol zrak, hruď prudko nadvihla, keď jeho ruky skĺzli k jej bokom.

A predsa k sebe našli cestu.

Hinata, dobrá, milujúca, hanblivá, urobila chybu.

Naruto, správny, statočný, jednoduchý, bol tou chybou.

Ani jeden z nich by nepredpokladal, kam raz povedú ich cesty. A predsa teraz sedeli oproti sebe, zraky sklopené, hľadajúc oporu v zaprášenej podlahe.

Kiežby sa cez ňu mohli prevŕtať. Kiežby mohli zmiznúť.

Pred týmto sa však utiecť nedalo.

Naruto nechápal, kde urobil chybu. Sakura sa nad ránom nečakane rozplakala, žmoliac plachtu medzi prstami, zabárajúc čelo do jeho hrude. Vzlykala a vzlykala, bez slova, bez vysvetlenia. Nepadla žiadna výčitka, žiadna ľútosť, nič. Jednoducho sa pozbierala a ušla.

Ostal hľadieť na dvere. Čakal a čakal, s rozpadajúcim sa srdcom na dlani. Čakal, kým sa vráti. On neľutoval. Ona snáď áno?

Čakal celé hodiny. Bol trpezlivý. A čoho sa dočkal?

Keď sa dvere do jeho izby opäť otvorili, nestála v nich Sakura. Pristúpila k nemu dievčina, o ktorej vedel tak žalostne málo, s ktorou sa sotva zhováral, ktorej hlas si ani nepamätal. (Ako vlastne znel?)

Bola posol? Prišla k nemu so správou?

Výraz na jej tvári ho vystrašil. Vyľakane vyskočil z postele, pribehol k nej a schytil ju za ramená, pripravený vytriasť z nej všetko, čo vie.

Jej slová ho zasiahli priamo do hrude. Jeho srdce sa odrazu zvíjalo v bolestiach. Hovorila k nemu ďalej, no on jej nerozumel. Jej slová boli zahnané do úzadia. Už viac ničomu nerozumel.

Kde urobil chybu?

,,Prepáč mi to..." zaznel vzlyk v jeho ušiach. Vtedy si to uvedomil. Plakala. On bol predsa hrdina, nemohol nechať dievča plakať. Nie pred ním. Nie kvôli nemu.

Zodvihol roztrasenú ruku a položil jej ju na rameno. Opatrne. Na nič viac sa nezmohol.

Hinata cítila, aké slabé bolo jeho zovretie.

_Môžeš byť na seba hrdá, toto je tvoje dielo. _

Vina pritlačila jej plecia k zemi. Bol to hrozný pocit. Horší než nočná mora. Nech sa na ňu zrúti svet, nech ju všetci zavrhnú, nech ju pokojne nenávidia, len nech ten pocit zmizne. Nech tá bolesť prestane...

_Nie je to komické? Kam až ťa povedie jediný nesprávny krok... _

Zaslúžila si to. Každú jednu sekundu, každý moment tohto utrpenia. Zaslúžila si aj viac. Ale čo Naruto?

Pozrela na neho. To, čo uvidela, ju zabolelo. Oči hľadeli skrze ňu, pohľad bol prázdny. Ruka, ktorá ju držala, jej odrazu pripadala taká ťažká, taká studená.

Zlomila ho.

Bola to dlhá noc. Po tejto noci už nebolo nič, ako predtým. Bola to noc, v ktorú Naruta opustili sny a Hinatin hlas utíchol.

„**Úbohé dievča,"** zaznel posmešný hlas niekde v útrobách vlhkého väzenia. Súcitné slová monštra, ktoré sa v ňom ukrývalo, akoby nepatrili diabolskej tvári, ktorá ich vyslovila.

**„Ako mi je ťa ľúto,"** povedal hlas ešte uštipačnejšie.** „Toto však ani z ďaleka nie je koniec, dievčatko..." **

A Hinata sa to mala čoskoro dozvedieť.


	2. I

Ticho. Zaľahlo mu v ušiach. Zrak ho síce neopustil, no aj tak nedokázal pochopiť, čo sa to pred ním deje. Postavy, rozmazané, neforemné farebné škvrny s lesklými očami sa mihotali zo strany na stranu, vyhadzovali ruky do povetria, otáčali tmavé tváre jeden k druhému. Niekde v pozadí znel nemý plač, a Naruto len stál.

Stál, s rukami pri tele, pohľadom upriameným do prázdna. Nehýbal sa. Sny bývajú takéto – živé a nepochopiteľné zároveň. Často do života nevnášali nič dobrého, no jedno veľké pozitívum sa im odoprieť nedalo – vždy sa napokon skončili.

Naruto sa však nie a nie prebudiť.

Mal sa poštípať? Pomohlo by mu to? Aj keby nazbieral tú silu a zodvihol svoju stŕpnutú, bezvládnu ruku, nič by sa tým nevyriešilo. Lebo Naruto vedel, že toto nebol sen.

Postáv – šmúh – bolo odrazu o čosi viac. Zhromaždili sa pred ním, čeliac jeho prázdnemu pohľadu. Ich pohyby boli omnoho strnulejšie. Akoby dostali strach.

,,Hiashi-sama!" zaznel beznádejný výkrik.

Naruto pocítil, ako ho niekto schmatol za golier a celou silou vrhol o stenu. Vyrazilo mu to dych. Zrak mu zatienili tmavé škvrny.

_Kde to som?_

Po chvíli sa prebral – do reality, v ktorej niečie ruky zvierali jeho krk.

Vzduch. Chýbal mu vzduch.

Zvlhli mu oči. Márne sa pokúšal postaviť na špičky, nadvihnúť sa, uniknúť z toho zovretia a nadýchnuť sa – pevná zem bola príliš ďaleko.

Každý pohyb bolel. Každá bunka kričala, všetky svaly stŕpli. Takmer nenašiel tú silu pozrieť sa svojmu sokovi do očí.

Hiashiho oči blčali hnevom. Sánku mal pevne zaťatú, šľachy na krku napnuté až na prasknutie. Nestál pred ním ten rozvážny muž, ktorého si celá Kohona tak vážila.

Bol tam rozzúrený otec.

Márne hľadal oporu u ostatných – všetci odvracali zrak, skláňali hlavy, dvíhali ruky k tvári. Pritláčali dlane k ústam, z ktorých i tak nevychádzali žiadne slová.

**Zbabelci. **

Narutove oči sa začali prevracať stĺpom. V miestnosti sa ozvali dusivé vzlyky.

Jeho zrak opäť zahalil tmavý mrak.

_Kam som sa to dostal? _

Drnčalo mu v hlave. Jeho viečka boli ťažké, akoby ich premáhal spánok. Krk mal ako v ohni, no na jeho veľkú úľavu vedel opäť dýchať.

Otvoril oči. Hiashi stál pár krokov od neho, týčiac sa nad ním ako hradná veža. Niečie ruky obopínali jeho pás. Jemné ruky. Drobné ruky.

Naruto si uvedomil, že sedí na zemi, studená stena za jeho chrbtom ako jediná opora. Ktosi kľačal pri ňom, hovoril k nemu a chytal ho za spánky, otáčal mu hlavu, no jeho zrak zostával na tom istom mieste.

Hinata tuho objímala otca, držala ho od Naruta čo najďalej. Jej zažmúrené oči viac nedokázali udržať príval sĺz. Kvapky sa predrali cez spojené viečka a pokropili jej líca.

Jej ramená sa dvíhali a klesali v pravidelnom rytme jej vzlykov. Hiashi jej objatie neopätoval. Skoro akoby ju ani nevnímal. Jeho chladné oči sledovali iba Naruta.

Ten pohľad pálil, tak veľmi pálil...

,,Naruto, no tak, odpovedz mi," prihováral sa mu hlas.

Konečne odvrátil zrak.

„Žijem," boli jeho jediné slová.

Váhavo sa postavil a pozrel na Hiashiho. Stačilo by, aby zodvihol ruku a urobil malý krok vpred, a ocitli by sa v rovnakej situácii, ako pred chvíľočkou.

Našťastie sa však zdalo, že sa Hiashi trochu upokojil. Červeň sa postupne odplavila z jeho tváre, no chlad sa z jeho očí nevytratil.

,,Čo si jej urobil?" zaútočil na Naruta tónom, z ktorého sa mu roztriasli kolená.

_No tak, netras sa, upokoj sa, prosím... _

,,Čo si urobil mojej dcére!?" zopakoval svoju otázku, tento krát hlasnejšie a agresívnejšie.

Naruto otváral ústa, naberal vzduch do ubolených pľúc, no z jeho hrdla nevyšla ani hláska. Bol nemý ako všetci ostatní, ako všetci tí zbabelci, ako Hinata...

,,Prečo moja dcéra nerozpráva?" Hiashiho hlas sa i napriek všetkej jeho snahe udržať si tvár nepatrne zatriasol. ,,Čo si jej to urobil?"

Naruto tuho zažmúril oči. Bol mu to čert dlžen. Kto bol zodpovedný za túto hrôzu, kto rozpútal tento chaos?

Prvý úder pod pás ho zastihol nepripraveného. Ten druhý ho dostal do kolien. Tento sa mu chystal odťať hlavu.

Museli si o ňom myslieť, že je monštrum. Nehanebník, možno dokonca násilník. Nikto nevedel, čo presne sa stalo – Hinata sa po svojej ťažkej spovedi zaťala a prestala komunikovať. S nikým odvtedy neprehovorila. Ani len nepípla. Ľudia si to nedokázali vysvetliť. Naruto sa im ani nečudoval. Sám nechápal, čo sa s ňou stalo.

To mohla vedieť iba ona.

Pár dní po tom, čo sa mu priznala, sa Naruto dozvedel, že ich spoločná noc mala nečakanú dohru – Hinata bola tehotná. A to, že bol otcom Naruto, sa svet dozvedel i napriek tomu, že z jej úst to nikdy nevyšlo.

Naruto sa priznal.

Za ten krátky čas si to stihol vytknúť aspoň tisíckrát. Bol tak strašne čestný, alebo hlupák? Jeho myseľ kričala _hlupák, hlupák, idiot! _no on vedel, že urobil správne. Nemohol v tom nechať Hinatu samú. Útočili by na ňu, dobiedzali by, dožadovali sa odpovedí, ktoré by im odmietla dať. Zahnali by ju do kúta a nakoniec by ju označili za pobehlicu. Hinatu. To dobré, milé dievča...

_Klamárku. _

Priznal sa. Veď to bolo jeho dieťa! Čo by na to povedala jeho mama, ak by zaprel vlastné dieťa? Jej vnúča? Už nikdy by ho nenavštívila v jeho snoch, v jeho spomienkach. Opustila by ho. To nemohol dopustiť. Bol tým, kým bol, nemohol ľudí sklamať.

A predsa ich sklamal.

Kto by to bol čakal? Naruto, hrdina Konohy, a taký podliak. Zneužil to úbohé dievča. Zneužil jej city voči nemu. Zneužil a ublížil do tej miery, že prestala hovoriť.

_Čo si urobil mojej dcére!? _ozývalo sa jeho hlavou.

_Nič, nič! Neurobil som jej nič! _chcel vykríknuť.

Nemohol im povedať pravdu. Bol až príliš veľký dobrák. A kto by mu už len uveril? Ak by to teraz zhodil na Hinatu, úbohé nemé dievča, ktoré sa nemôže brániť, zlynčovali by ho. Hiashi by ukončil to, čo začal, a postaral by sa o tom, aby to bolo bolestivé a zdĺhavé. Aby trpel ako jeho dcéra. Aby zdieľal jej potupu.

,,TAK HOVOR!" skríkol Hiashi na plné pľúca.

Naruto nadskočil. Hinata na krátky okamih otvorila oči, na okamih krátky ako žmurknutie, a zovrela otca o čosi tuhšie. Stála pritisnutá na jeho chrbát, vzlykajúc ešte srdcervúcejšie než predtým.

Hiashi si to zle vyložil.

,,Dám ťa za živa stiahnuť z kože," prehovoril až prekvapujúco pokojným tónom, akoby to bolo prehlásenie ako každé iné.

Ako niečo, s čím už nikto nič neurobí.

Ľudia, čo s nimi stáli v miestnosti, opäť zhrozene zalomili rukami.

Naruto uprel pozornosť späť na Hinatu. Tá ucítila jeho pohľad, klopkajúci na jej zavreté viečka, a otvorila oči.

_Hinata, prosím. Povedz niečo. Pomôž mi, _vravel Narutov zúfalý pohľad.

Tak strašne ju to bolelo. Všetko to bola jej vina. Ona však nemohla. Nemohla prehovoriť. Zožierala ju hanba. Zvierala jej hrdlo, zväzovala jazyk.

Neprehovorí. Už viac nie.

_Vieš len vzlykať, plakať, prosiť, ospravedlňovať sa... Tvoje slová nemajú cenu. _

To však neznamenalo, že v tom Naruta nechá.

Pustila otca a postavila sa mu tvárou v tvár. Chytila ho za líca a donútila ho pozrieť sa na ňu – pozrieť sa jej do očí.

Keď už konečne hľadel iba na ňu, pokývala hlavou zo strany na stranu. _Nie, oto-sama. Prosím, prestaň. _

Hiashi bez citu zovrel jej dlane a odtlačil ich preč. Hinatine oči sa pre otcovo surové gesto opäť zaleskli slzami, čo Hiashiho prinútilo prísne stisnúť pery, pokrčiť obočie a vrhnúť na Naruta posledný smrteľný pohľad.

Potom schmatol dcéru za ruku a odvliekol ju von.

Netrvalo dlho a miestnosť sa celá vypratala. Naruto konečne osamel.

Mal chuť zvaliť sa na zem, položiť hlavu na studenú podlahu a zaspať. Najlepšie natrvalo. Prekonal sa však a vyšiel von, aby sa nadýchal čerstvého vzduchu.

Zodvihol tvár vnímajúc teplé lúče slnka. Predstavil si, že sú to dlane jeho matky, že pieseň vetra je jej hlas, ktorý mu šepká do ucha: _To bude dobré, chlapec môj. _

,,Naruto..."

Stuhol a zmraštil obočie. Odmietol otvoriť oči.

_Prečo? _

,,Naruto, počula som, čo sa stalo."

Naruto iba nasucho preglgol.

,,Prosím ťa, hovor so mnou," povedala ustarosteným hlasom.

Napokon predsa len sklopil tvár a otočil sa jej čelom.

,,Sakura-chan," pozdravil ju vyhýbajúc sa očnému kontaktu. Vyzeral ako šteňa, zahanbené, snažiace sa ukryť pred svetom.

Jeho výraz prosil: _Nepýtaj sa... _

Ale ona musela.

,,Povieš mi, čo sa stalo?"

Pokýval hlavou. ,,Nie je čo povedať."

,,Naruto," pristúpila k nemu o čosi bližšie. ,,Mne môžeš veriť."

_Ja už neverím nikomu. _

Položila dlaň na jeho rameno. Rovnaké gesto, akým sa predtým pokúsil upokojiť Hinatu. Až teraz si uvedomil, aké prázdne, zbytočné, priam až nepríjemné bolo.

Zodvihol zrak.

Nevedela, čo si o tom celom má myslieť. Bola zmätená. Videl jej to na očiach.

,,Čo chceš počuť?" opýtal sa jej zlomeným hlasom.

,,Ja..." jej zaváhanie ju prezradilo. Sama nevedela, prečo za ním prišla. ,,Prečo Hinata nerozpráva?"

Jeho vnútro vzplanulo hnevom. Každý sa pýtal na to isté. Každý chcel odpovede, no on im ich nevedel dať.

,,Hanbí sa," zaznelo spoza Sakurinho chrbta.

,,Ino, teraz nie," zavrčala na ňu Sakura.

,,Veď si to predsa chcela vedieť," pohodila rukami. ,,Hanbí sa. Techtle-mechtle sa robí až po svadbe."

Narutom prudko šklblo.

,,Ino, prosím ťa," prekrútila očami snažiac sa nemyslieť na to, že hovoria o Hinate a Narutovi. A to pred Narutom. ,,Ľudia to už dávno nedodržiavajú."

,,Ale od niekoho ako Hinata sa to očakáva. Hyuuga klan je staromódny a na tradície si dosť potrpí. Majú nóbl móresy, chápeš?"

Sakura bojovala s nutkaním otrepať si čelo o najbližší strom.

Naruto bol na tom podobne. Mal na to však iné dôvody.

Otočila sa späť na Naruta. ,,Prepáč, Naruto. To prasa za mnou si nevšímaj."

,,Je z nej prespanica," zaznelo v úzadí. ,,Nedívajte sa tak na mňa. Nie je v tom nič osobné, ja len uvádzam skutočnosti."

,,Nikto ťa o to neprosil," zavrčala na ňu Sakura. ,,Naruto, Ino by mohla mať pravdu, no ja si myslím, že je v tom niečo viac."

,,Veríš tomu, čo hovoria ľudia?" opýtal sa jej. Bál sa, že povie áno.

,,Verím tebe," odvetila. ,,Teraz mi povedz, čo sa stalo."

Zhlboka sa nadýchol. Potom smutne sklopil zrak a pokýval hlavou.

,,Radšej ver tomu, čo hovoria ľudia."

Sakura zúfalo nadvihla obočie. ,,Naruto," natiahla za ním ruku, no on jej vykĺzol z dosahu a odkráčal preč.

,,Nemyslel tým, že je naozaj pravda, čo sa hovorí, že nie?" opýtala sa Ino kráčajúc ku Sakure. ,,Rozhodne to tak neznelo."

,,Niečo tají," zašepkala Sakura dívajúc sa na Narutov vzďaľujúci sa chrbát. ,,_Dúfam_, že niečo tají."

* * *

Naruto zaboril tvár do dlaní. Nohy ho niesli nevedno kam, jeho myšlienky sa topili v zúfalstve. Čo len bude robiť? Za kým má ísť?

Zodvihol zrak a pozrel na tváre vytesané v nemej skale.

Napokon ho jeho zblúdilé nohy doviedli až do kancelárie Hokage. Tam už naňho čakala Tsunade.

,,Baa-chan..."

Nasledovala facka. Potom Tsunade mlčky roztvorila náručie.

Toto gesto bolo preňho cudzie, hlavne, pokiaľ šlo o Tsunade, no nepohrdol ním. Prudko sa vrhol do jej objatia.

,,Naruto, ty si zase narobil problémov," zašepkala mu do vlasov.

Jej hlas bol jemný, prívetivý. Neobviňovala ho. Mala iba obavy.

Ak by to bolo na ňom, nikdy by sa jej nepustil. Tsunadin súcit však mal svoje hranice.

,,Sadni si," ukázala na stoličku pred jej stolom.

,,Aké veľké sú tie problémy?"

,,Veľké," povzdychla si Tsunade a sadla si na svoje miesto. ,,Hiashi hľadá, ako by ťa dostal. Čo možno legálne."

Posmešne si odfrkol. Jeho život mu odrazu pripadal komický.

,,Rozzúril si ho. Takéhoto som ho ešte nevidela."

,,To asi nikto."

,,Viem, že to nie je tvoja vina," uprela naňho zrak. ,,Jednoducho mi to na teba nesedí. Poznám ťa, Naruto. Ty by si to neurobil."

Ticho.

,,Chápem, ak o tom nechceš hovoriť. Ak by si ale predsa len zmenil názor, som tu."

,,Ďakujem," sklonil hlavu a zvesil ramená. ,,Čo mám robiť?"

,,Zbaľ si svojich päť sliviek a zmizni odtiaľto. Žartujem, Naruto, nedívaj sa tak na mňa."

Pevne stisol pery.

,,Už ti niekto povedal, že vyzeráš ako zmoknuté šteňa? No tak, čo majú znamenať tie oči? Vzchop sa!"

,,Baa-chan, zjavne si ešte nebola v mojej situácii."

,,Nie, Naruto, ďakujem, nebola. Bola som v horších."

,,Nehádam sa," zodvihol dlane a trochu sa pousmial. Predstavil si, koľko si asi za život narobila nepriateľov, koľko dlhov...

,,Pokúsim sa s ním porozprávať," povedala Tsunade a oprela sa. ,,Hiashi je rozumný muž. Nič ti ale nezaručujem."

,,Aj tak ďakujem," pomaly sa postavil. ,,Idem domov."

,,Jasné, Naruto, vyspi sa," povzbudila ho Tsunade a počkala, kým vyjde von. Potom spojila dlane a oprela o ne bradu. Jej pohľad zostal visieť niekde vo vzduchu.

Tsunade urobila za života mnoho chýb len preto, že nedala na svoju intuíciu. A tá jej teraz vravela, že z tohto celého nevzíde nič dobré.

* * *

Keď Konohu zahalilo rúško tmy, vyšiel Kiba pred svoj dom. Akamaru ho nasledoval, no držal sa od neho čo najďalej.

Chvíľu len blúdil v kruhu, dvíhal a skláňal hlavu, snažil sa to rozdýchať. Vyhadzoval ruky do vzduchu a kládol si ich za hlavu vzhliadajúc k hviezdam.

Nedokázal tomu uveriť.

Sklopil zrak a kopol do zeme. Rozvírený prach doletel až k jeho vernému priateľovi, ktorý len potichu kýchol.

Dal ruky v bok, pokrútil sánkou a zhlboka sa nadýchol dívajúc sa pod seba.

Hnev mu zatemnil myseľ.


	3. II

V miestnosti sa ozvali tiché kroky. Mladý muž, skoro chlapec, pristúpil k nízkemu mahagónovému stolíku a opatrne naň položil kus porcelánu. Para, stúpajúca z horúcej šálky čaju, sa divoko zvlnila a muž uprel zrak na mĺkvu postavu stojacu pri okne.

Hiashi stál hrdo vystretý, ruky schované v širokých rukávoch. Denné svetlo sa odrážalo od jeho tváre, no jeho zrak tápal v tme.

,,Cítite sa už lepšie?" opýtal sa Tadao, Hiashiho verný spoločník.

Hiashi mlčal.

Tadao stisol pery, načo si všimol žltkastý kus papiera položený kúsok od šálky.

,,Pane, vaša dcéra vám tu nechala odkaz," povedal hľadiac na prvé riadky. Tadao mal na viac než čítať cudzie listy, no tie slová mu drzo udreli do očí.

,,Viem."

Odvrátil tvár od listu. Nech ho jeho obsah zaujímal ako veľmi chcel, nemal právo čítať ďalej.

,,Hiashi-sama, Konohou sa už šíria reči. Ľudia sú pobúrení. Je potrebné čo najrýchlejšie konať."

,,Všetko je už zariadené."

,,Vo všetkej úcte, pane, nemyslím si, že potrestanie toho chlapca niečo vyrieši. Skôr to veci zhorší. A slečna Hinata-"

Hiashi k nemu otočil tvár. Tadaove slová sa mu na okamih zasekli v hrdle.

,,Podľa všetkého vašej dcére neublížil. Nie tak, ako sa hovorí. Hiashi-sama, ja viem, že ani vy tomu neveríte."

,,Skutočne?" prehovoril chladným hlasom. ,,Tadao, vidíš mi ty snáď do hlavy?"

Tadao na sucho preglgol. ,,Poznám vás, pane. Naruto-„" Hiashi nepatrne zúžil oči, „-nie je bez viny, no pokiaľ vaša dcéra nepovie-"

„Moja dcéra nerozpráva," zahrmel Hiashi. „Tadao, asi by som ti mal pripomenúť, že pokým si členom tohto klanu, budeš akceptovať všetky jeho rozhodnutia. _Moje_ rozhodnutia."

Bolo to tu opäť. Hiashi naňho opäť vytiahol starú známu kartu. Ja som kráľ, ja som boh. Kto si ty? Ty si ten, čo bude poslúchať.

Hiashi však často zabúdal na dôvod, prečo sa stal Tadao jeho obľúbencom. V klane vládol striktný poriadok, všetci jeho členovia boli voči Hiashimu maximálne lojálny, no Tadao bol niečo viac. Bol takmer ako jeho priateľ – a hlavne sa nebál vysloviť svoje myšlienky nahlas, nech to už ostatných poburovalo alebo nie.

,,Čo vám napísala?"

Hiashi sa zamračil. ,,Prekračuješ hranice svojej kompetentnosti," povedal varovným tónom.

,,Obvinila ho?" pokračoval Tadao skúšajúc Hiashiho trpezlivosť. A pri všetkom i svoje šťastie. ,,Viem, že slečna nerozpráva, no je zjavné, že písať ešte stále dokáže. Ak sa nevyjadrila proti tomu chlapcovi..."

,,Moja dcéra je zmätená," odvrkol Hiashi. ,,Tadao, vezmi ten odkaz a spáľ ho."

,,Pane," povzdychol si Tadao, ,,toto predsa nikam nepovedie. Skôr či neskôr budete musieť urobiť ten krok. Spojiť vašu dcéru a otca jej dieťaťa."

,,Všetko ešte môže byť inak," povedal Hiashi takmer potichu.

,,Čo tým myslíte?" Tadao sa zhrozene postavil. ,,Chcete tým povedať, že by Hinata-sama mohla o dieťa prísť?"

,,Prvé mesiace sú rizikové," prehodil Hiashi, akoby sa nejednalo o jeho dcéru. Akoby nešlo o jeho vnúča. A akoby to nešťastie v hĺbke duše očakával...

Tadao mlčal. Nespoznával ho. Skutočne ho posledné udalosti tak zasiahli? Naozaj ho to tak zranilo? A čo vlastne krvácalo? Jeho srdce, alebo jeho hrdosť?

Z myšlienok ich vytrhlo až náhle klopanie na dvere.

,,Hiashi-sama," ozvalo sa mladé dievča, ,,máte návštevu. Čaká na vás v prijímacej miestnosti."

Hiashi prikývol a pozrel na Tadaa. Ten mu opätoval jeho mĺkvy pohľad a následne sa odobral preč.

Hiashi prešiel cez chodbu a vystrel ruku odsúvajúc tenkú stenu vstupných dverí. Tvár osoby, ktorá ho očakávala na druhej strane miestnosti, ho nijako neprekvapila.

,,Godaime-sama, už som vás očakával."

Tsunade si potichu odfrkla. ,,Samozrejme, Hiashi. Veď akoby aj nie, po tom, ako si sa nedostavil na moje predvolanie. Tituly bokom, Hiashi. Načo zdvorilosti, keď je zjavné, že mojou autoritou Hokage pohŕdaš?"

,,Tsunade, mýliš sa," suverénne zodvihol bradu. ,,Nedostavil som sa, lebo som bol zaneprázdnený. Ospravedlňujem sa za to, že som ťa o tom nenechal vopred oboznámiť. Chyba je na mojej strane."

,,Stačilo by aj dodatočne," odvrkla Tsunade, ešte stále nahnevaná. ,,Nemusela som chodiť až sem za tebou, že nie?"

Zahryzla si do líca. Nechala sa uniesť. Neprišla sa s ním hádať, bola tam predsa kvôli Narutovi. Ak mu naozaj chcela pomôcť, musela svoju temperamentnú povahu udržať na uzde.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a privrela oči.

,,Pozri, Hiashi-"

,,Viem, prečo si prišla," prerušil ju Hiashi. Robieval to až príliš často a len málokto vedel, čo v skutočnosti sa skrýva za touto jeho zlou vlastnosťou. Len zopár ľudí si uvedomovalo, že je to len jeden zo spôsobov, ako zatlačiť svojich oponentov pod seba. Ako sa nad nich vyvýšiť. Ako prejaviť svoju superioritu. On bol pánom slova - on rozprával a iní počúvali.

Tak to nie. Tsunade bola príliš hrdá, príliš panovačná na to, aby sa nechala takto urážať.

_Naruto_, ozval sa hlas v jej hlave. _Robíš to pre Naruta._

Skutočne povedala, že je Hiashi rozumný muž? Nie, to nemohla byť ona.

,,Naozaj? Nuž tak hovor, prečo som tu?" vyzvala ho Tsunade.

,,Uzumaki zaplatí za to, čo urobil mojej dcére, a to je moje posledné slovo."

_Uuh, jeho posledné slovo, tak to už aby sme radšej všetci nadosmrti mlčali. _

„Predpokladám, že tá neodkladná misia v Kamennej je tvoja práca."

Hiashi neurobil nič, aby túto jej domnienku vyvrátil.

„Skutočne, Hiashi? To je to jediné, na čo sa zmôžeš? Pošleš otca svojho vnúčaťa na nebezpečnú, život ohrozujúcu misiu čo najďalej od domova?"

Hiashi urobil dlhý, sebavedomý krok k pootvorenému oknu.

,,Povedz, čo vlastne Naruto urobil?"

Hiashi mlčal. Na Tsunadinej tvári sa zračil triumfálny úškrn.

,,Ako som si myslela. Je ľahké človeka obviniť, no zdôvodniť toto obvinenie, to už nie je také jednoduché, že nie? Hlavne keď jediní svedkovia zaryto mlčia."

Pobrala sa smerom k východu. Keď už stála vo dverách, naposledy sa otočila.

,,Budem nútená našim klientom s ľútosťou oznámiť, že náš mladý hrdina sa musí postarať o inú _neodkladnú _záležitosť."

Hiashi tuho zovrel päste.

* * *

Zodvihla dlaň a priložila si ju ku krku. Potichu zahmkala cítiac slabé vibrácie vychádzajúce z jej hlasiviek. Žiadny zvuk, ktorý vydala, sa však nezmenil v slová. Zistila, že ani osamote nie je schopná prehovoriť.

A prečo by aj mala? Veď to bola ona sama, koho najviac sklamala.

Sklopila zrak a položila hlavu na vankúš. Našiel otec jej odkaz? Určite áno. Prečítal si ho? Možno nie ihneď, no nenechal by ho len tak ležať na stolíku. Prijal jej slová? Pravdepodobne nie. Jej otec bol príliš tvrdohlavý. Ktovie, možno nikdy neuverí, že jej Naruto nijako neublížil. Nie len tak, bez dôkazu, bez logického vysvetlenia. Jej slovo Hiashimu nikdy nestačilo.

_Priznaj sa,_ vravelo jej svedomie.

_Nie, nie, oto-sama by ma znenávidel, znenávidel by ma... ešte viac._

Nemohla to urobiť. Nebola na to pripravená. Svedomie ju mučilo dňom i nocou, mátali ju zlé sny, prenasledovali kruté reči, ktoré mnohokrát vôbec neútočili na ňu, no vedela, že to najhoršie by prišlo, až keby sa priznala.

_Naruto sa síce priznal, no nikdy nevzal vinu na seba, _vravel krutý hlas v jej hlave. _Tú si naňho zhodila ty. _

Ale veď ona sa snažila, snažila sa otca presvedčiť. Naruto nebol zlý, vôbec nebol zlý, nemohol za to.

_Nikdy si ale nepovedala, že ty však áno. _

Nebola pripravená. Možno ani nikdy nebude. Ktovie, nechcela hľadieť tak ďaleko do budúcnosti. Tá bola tak hmlistá, plná nástrah a bolestí. Nechcela myslieť na to, čo bude zajtra. Chcela jediné.

_Naruto-kun, prosím, odpusť mi, odpusť, som slabá, prosím..._

Prečo nedokázala umlčať aj svoje myšlienky? Takto nič, čo robila, nemalo zmysel.

Napila sa pohára vody, čo jej predtým priniesli, a zavrela oči. Spánok však nestihol prísť včas.

V diaľke začula hluk. Znelo to ako tupý úder o plech. Potom niečí ťažký dych a funenie.

Uprela zrak na svoje pootvorené okno. Zbadala niečiu ruku, ako sa chytá parapety. Hánky na prstoch zbeleli, ako náhle sa nečakaný návštevník vydvihol na úroveň jej očí.

,,Hin?" Psie vrčanie. ,,Pokoj, Akamaru, nič sa nedeje, ja len – Hinata!"

Konečne sa prehupol dnu a nesmelo sa postavil pred jej posteľ.

,,Nevedel som, že si si šla ľahnúť," spustil Kiba rozpačito, ,,Prepáč, asi som cestou sem zhodil pár vecí."

Hinata pozrela na okno a potom späť na Kibu.

,,Takže je to pravda," povedal so zlomeným výrazom na tvári. ,,Nerozprávaš."

Hinata smutne sklopila zrak.

Kiba zarmútene skrčil obočie a uhol pohľadom kamsi k jej šatníku. Nachvíľu medzi nimi zavládlo ticho. Obojstranné ticho.

Čo všetko mohol mať. Aký šťastný mohol byť. Aká šťastná mohla byť ona, keby len nebolo Naruta...

Opäť sa mu stiahlo hrdlo. Tep zrýchlil, sliny v ústach nepríjemne zhorkli. Naruto. Tie časy obdivu a priateľstva boli preč.

,,Hin, čo ti urobil?" pýtal sa strohým tónom, hryzúc si spodnú peru. Jeho pohľad zostával na druhej strane miestnosti.

Ticho. Donútilo ho to pozrieť späť. Vyzerala taká... zlomená. Výraz na jej tvári živil jeho nenávisť.

Zaťal sánku. Akamaru varovne zaštekal.

Kiba na krátky okamih pozrel von. Ktosi sa blížil. Musel čo najskôr vypadnúť.

,,Hinata, prosím," kľakol k jej posteli a vzal jej tvár do dlaní. ,,Prečo? Prečo on?"

Ten pohľad. Ten ľútostivý pohľad si mohla nechať. Nechcel ho.

Dovádzalo ho to do šialenstva. Tá nevedomosť. Čo presne sa medzi mini stalo? Prečo sa to stalo? Prečo sa musel svet točiť iným smerom, než chcel on?

_Neskoro, _zaznelo mu v hlave. _Chlapče, prišiel si neskoro. _

_Nie,_ odvrkol hlasu. _Čo bolo, bolo, čo sa nestalo... sa ešte môže stať. Prišiel som práve včas. _

Akamaru opäť zaštekal – tento krát o čosi náhlivejšie.

Kiba sa bez ďalšieho slova otočil a vyskočil von – práve včas.

,,Hinata-sama, večera je hotová," oznámila mladá slúžka len krátko predtým, ako jej popod oknom prebehlo niekoľko mužov volajúcich: _„Utekal tamto!"_

Hinata prikývla a slúžka ju následne opäť nechala osamote. Spomienka na Kibovu tvár jej opäť hnala slzy do očí. Povedala si však, že už viac plakať nebude. Alebo sa o to aspoň pokúsi.

Pomaly sa postavila a pristúpila k dverám, keď vtom ju zasiahla ostrá bolesť v podbrušku. Hinata sa prudko prehla. Snažila sa niečoho chytiť, nájsť nejakú oporu, no všetko, čoho sa dotkla, zhodila na zem.

Tvár jej zmaľovala bolesť. Pokúsila sa kričať, privolať pomoc, no zradil ju hlas a hneď nato jej svet zastrela tma.

* * *

,,Dattebayo!" Naruto neveril, že to niekedy povie, no dohnali ho k tomu. ,,Pozeraj sa mi do očí!"

Saia hnev v Narutovom hlase nijako nepoburoval. Aj naďalej pokračoval v hypnotizovaní jeho intímnych partií.

,,Sai!"

,,Zaujímavé," zhodnotil Sai a vzhliadol. Naruto pred ním stál s rukami prekríženými a tvárou červenou ako paprika.

,,Skončil si?"

Sai prikývol. Naruto bol síce naštvaný, no nemohol poprieť, že ho Saiov prístup k celej veci zvláštnym spôsobom neupokojoval.

„Kedy sa to narodí?"

„Uhm, počkaj – čo?" zarazil sa Naruto. Vyjavene zabodol pohľad do zeme a ponoril sa do svojich myšlienok. Nevedel to. Nevedel nič o tehotenstve, nevedel nič o bábätkách, pre prvého Hokage, veď on nevedel skoro nič ani o sexe! To málo, čo vedel, mu nepomohlo zabrániť nepríjemným komplikáciám, ktoré po tom môžu nastať. Popravde, ani prax mu na znalostiach veľa nepridala, a to hlavne pre alkohol, ktorý mu zriedil polovicu spomienok.

Cítil sa trápne. Tak strašne trápne. A prečo mu Sai zase zízal na...

,,Naruto!"

Obaja sa otočili za hlasom. Naruta potešilo, keď zbadal Sakurinu tvár, no pocit radosti pominul hneď, čo si uvedomil, že na podobné pocity už nemá právo.

A ešte k tomu tu bol Sakurin vystrašený výraz tváre.

,,Sakura-chan?" Naruto urobil krok vpred.

Sakura zastavila kúsok od neho a oprela sa do kolien.

,,Naruto, niečo sa stalo," vravela Sakura zadychčane. ,,Hinata... je v nemocnici. Našli ju bezvládne ležať na zemi..."

Naruto na ňu iba neveriacky hľadel. Pocítil, ako mu meravejú končatiny a spomaľuje tep.

,,Zdá sa – Naruto, počkaj!" schmatla ho za lakeť a stiahla späť. ,,Nemôžeš tam ísť! Je pri nej Hiashi."

Stisol pery. Zlý sen.

**Oh áno. **

,,Ale je v poriadku, že?" Narutov hlas bol odrazu tenký, tenší než zvyčajne. ,,Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mlčala. Dívala sa na neho tak zvláštne, skoro až súcitne.

,,Sakura!" skríkol Naruto a schmatol ju za ramená.

,,Ja-ja neviem!" bránila sa Sakura. ,,Prepáč, tak veľa toho zase neviem."

_Načo prišla, načo potom prišla?!_

Zrýchlil sa mu dych. Bola to jeho vina? Pustil ju a o krok ustúpil. Mohla si niečo urobiť?

_Je pri nej Hiashi, _zaznelo mu v hlave.

„To je mi jedno!" zvolal do vetra a rozbehol sa smerom k nemocnici, Sakura v jeho pätách.

Sai vzhliadol do koruny stromu – jedna z vetiev sa prudko rozkývala.

Vietor však v ten deň nefúkal.

* * *

Vbehol dovnútra. Zastavil najbližšiu medičku a spustil: ,,Hinata Hyuuga, kde leží? Dattebayo, -ttebayo, tak kde je?"

Žena šokovane vypúlila oči a zakoktala: ,,T-tretie poschodie, izba číslo š-štyridsaťdva."

Hyuuga. O tom, že bola v nemocnici, už vedela snáď celá Konoha. Zvesti sa šírili naozaj rýchlo, hlavne pokiaľ šlo o člena tak významného klanu. A nie vždy to bolo v záujme jeho hlavy.

Naruto priam vyletel po schodisku až na dané poschodie, nechávajúc jedného klona vo vstupnej hale. Robil to len nerád, no musel sa Sakury striasť. Nechcel, aby ho zastavila.

Zbadal niekoho z klanu. Prešiel po chodbe a zabočil doprava. Naruto sa ho rozhodol sledovať. Muž ho doviedol až k chodbe, kde bola Hinatina izba. Stáli pred ňou ďalší dvaja muži.

Naruto sa prudko zvrtol a schoval sa za roh. Hiashi. Vyšiel z Hinatinej izby spolu s dvoma medikmi. Jeden odkráčal preč, no ten druhý začal rozprávať.

Teraz alebo nikdy. Naruto musel vedieť, čo sa stalo.

„Henge!"

Opatrne vykročil smerom k Hiashimu. Kráčal pomaly, no nie príliš.

„Je veľmi vyčerpaná. Nechápeme, čo presne sa stalo. Bude lepšie, ak tu ešte zostane."

Niečo v Narutovom vnútri sa tejto správe nepotešilo.

Hiashi len stroho prikývol. Našťastie si votrelca nikto príliš nevšímal – aj tamojšie „stráže" viac zaujímali medikove slová – tak ešte viac spomalil, aby toho zachytil o čosi viac, poprípade nahliadol do Hinatinej izby.

„Dieťa vyzerá byť v poriadku," povedal medik s úsmevom na tvári. Naruto síce videl len Hiashiho chrbát, no po tom, ako mužov úsmev rýchlo klesol, usúdil, že Hiashi jeho úprimnú radosť nezdieľal.

„Uhm, hovorili ste, že k počatiu došlo približne pred týždňom?"

Naruto zastavil. Na chodbe sa zjavil Kiba. Dýchal len veľmi sťažka a na tvári sa mu leskol pot. Chvíľu váhal, či sa má Hiashimu prihovoriť – bol predsa uprostred rozhovoru a Kiba ho netúžil nijako rozčúliť (hlavne nie po tom, čo urobil s Narutom) – no on predsa musel vedieť, či je Hinata v poriadku.

Hiashiho pohľad mu dal pomyselnú zelenú a Kiba nesmelo vykročil vpred.

,,Hiashi-sama," uklonil sa, ,,j-ja, v mene tímu... V mojom mene... Prosím, je Hinata v poriadku?"

Chvíľu bolo ticho. Potom ho Hiashi jedným strohým _áno_ zbavil najkrutejších obáv.

Kiba si sprudka vydýchol a pošúchal si krk. Zopárkrát prešlapol z jednej nohy na druhú a potom uprel zrak späť na Hiashiho.

„Mohol by som ju vidieť?" opýtal sa, načo však náhle sklopil zrak a ustúpil, akoby svoju otázku nikdy nebol vyslovil.

Kiba náhle spozornel. Mierne nadvihol bradu a zavetril. Jeho oči následne spočinuli na Narutovej hlave.

Hnev. V jeho očiach blčala rovnaká zášť ako v ten deň v Hiashiho.

Naruto by odprisahal, že začul vrčanie.

Bolo mu jasné, že ho Kiba odhalil. Jeho obavy však rýchlo spláchli medikove nasledujúce slová:

„Tak to je zvláštne. Skutočne zvláštne. Podľa všetkého je vaša dcéra na začiatku druhého mesiaca."

Druhý mesiac.

„Ako to myslíte, druhého mesiaca?"

Druhý mesiac.

„Nuž, ako to myslím... K oplodneniu muselo dôjsť omnoho skôr než pred pár dňami."

Druhý mesiac.

Narutovi viac nič nedávalo zmysel.


	4. III

_Vrčanie. _

Kyuubi otvoril oči. Krvavé dúhovky plápolali v tme ako pár pekelných sviecí. Jeho väzenie bolo ponorené v tichu a samote.

Čas tam už dávno zastal. Deň či noc, na tom viac nezáležalo.

Čo za muky, čo za strašné muky! Chvosty mal stiahnuté ťažkými reťazami, laby prikované k zemi. Cítil, ako sa mu chladný, zhrdzavený kov zarezával pod kožu. A čo viac, jeho beztak prázdny výhľad tienili vysoké mreže.

Mreže. Aké originálne. Plné fantázie. _Smrteľníci._ Do všetkého museli vopchať svoje naivné predstavy o svete. Mreže vyjadrovali pocit úzkosti, strachu, samoty. Takto to cítili jaskynní ľudia, tí, ktorých teraz nazývajú primitívmi, no boli omnoho múdrejšími, než sú tie dnešné dvojnohé kreatúry, ktoré mrežiam pripísali označenie _spravodlivosť_.

Pche, že vraj spravodlivosť. Ľudia si odjakživa mysleli, že vedia všetko najlepšie. Že sú pánmi tvorstva. Svet im však vôbec nepatrí. Nemajú naň žiadne právo. Sú to hlupáci, obyčajní, naivní, neschopní, predvídateľní hlupáci...

Pomstí sa. Dosiahne pravú spravodlivosť. Oplatí im tie roky, tie dlhé storočia, nekonečné miléniá samoty, hladu a bolesti.

**,,Minato..."** zaznelo hrdelné zavrčanie.

Štvrtý Hokage. Nebol prvý, čo sa mu opovážil siahnuť na slobodu, no rozhodne bol zo všetkých najdrzejší. Uväzniť ho do malého dieťaťa, do takého naničhodného škvŕňaťa... Pomstí sa mu.

Cítil ho. Cítil ho niekde hlboko v sebe, cítil jeho prítomnosť. Jeho pach sa vznášal vo vzduchu. Kyuubi bol možno slepý, jeho oči sa mohli topiť v čierno-čiernej tme, no on vedel, že je niekde tam, za mrežami, že čaká, že sa kúpe v jeho mizérii.

Na démonovej tvári sa zračil divoký úškrn.

Oh áno, pomstí sa mu. Dostane toho pankharta, stiahne ho dolu do temnoty, stiahne ho k sebe, pritlačí k zemi, ponorí do tej hnusnej žbrndy, ktorá mu máčala kožuch, zaderie pazúry do jeho krehkého tela, rozpára pokožku, odtrhne končatinu po končatine, vyderie oči a rozdrví lepku a to všetko za zvuku jeho sladkého, tak sladkého kriku.

A _on_ to bude všetko sledovať.

Pomstí sa. Pomstí. Bude počuť tú hudbu, tú prenádhernú hudbu derúcu sa z jeho rozpáraných pľúc, a bude sa smiať, po dlhých rokoch zo srdca smiať.

Lebo on má srdce. Je spútané, možno už časom sčernelo nenávisťou, no stále je tam. Tam, kde bývajú všetky srdcia. Jeden človek to vedel – jeden jediný, a i ten ho musel opustiť.

_Diabolský chechot_.

Jeho čas príde. Príde. Už čoskoro.

Zatiaľ však...

Hnus

Hnus.

_HNUS!_

* * *

Narutove kolená náhle zoslabli. Zapotácal sa a rýchlo sa chytil posteľného rámu. Pocítil, ako sa mu náhle zodvihol žalúdok, ako ho zachvátil vír pocitov. Hnusných, nenávistných pocitov.

Tuho zavrel oči. Tak tuho, až mal pocit, že si ich zatlačí do lepky.

Odkiaľ sa vzala všetka tá zlosť? Ten pocit nešťastia, bolesti, _zrady_–

Zrada. To bolo to správne slovo. Zradili ho.

Prudko vydýchol a sadol si na kraj postele. Zaboril dlane do vlasov a zaťal ich v päsť. Lakte oprel o kolená a oči zabodol do podlahy.

Po chvíli ho to prešlo a on mohol opäť slobodne premýšľať.

A nad čím?

Bol tak strašne zmätený. Čo sa vlastne stalo? Bol otcom toho dieťaťa? Boli jeho spomienky skutočné? Bola tá noc skutočná, bola vôbec Hinata skutočná?

Kam až zachádzali jej klamstvá? Kto v skutočnosti bola?

Nie, nechcel na to myslieť. Niekde sa musela stať chyba. Hinata nebola taká, ona by ho takto nepodviedla.

_Ako to môžeš povedať? Vôbec ju nepoznáš. _

_A ešte k tomu ťa už raz podviedla. A to poriadne. _

Bolo toho naňho priveľa. Opäť zavrel oči a pokúsil sa nájsť nejakú odpoveď, nejaké logické východisko, hocičo.

No nič neprichádzalo a tie reči sa mu neustále preháňali hlavou:

_,,Počuli ste to? Je v druhom mesiaci." _

„_Klamala?"_

„_To Naruto predsa vyšiel s farbou von ako prvý."_

„_Pobehlica."_

„_Kto je otcom?"_

„_Nie, nie, museli byť spolu už skôr..."_

„_Museli sa pomýliť, Hinata-chan by predsa..."_

„_Pobehlica."_

„_Druhý mesiac, počuli ste?"_

„_To nie je možné. Veď ten chlapec..."_

„_Naruto bol vtedy preč."_

Naruto zúfalo zavrčal. Nemohol byť otcom, veď to nedávalo žiadny zmysel! Boli spolu len raz, len jediný jeden krát a ona–

_Druhý mesiac._

Museli mať pravdu, veď Naruto bol v tom čase na ďalekej misii. Nemohol byť otcom.

Teraz to príde. Teraz to príde, úľava, kameň padajúci zo srdca, pocit slobody, hlboký nádych a sladký spánok... No ono to neprišlo.

Necítil sa o nič lepšie než predtým.

_Hinata, _pomyslel na úbohé dievča, _čo sa vlastne stalo? Potrebujem to vedieť, potrebujem nejaké vysvetlenie... _

Musel ju navštíviť. Ísť za ňou, preňho zaňho prejde aj cez Hiashiho, cez jeho neschopnú ochranku, cez celý ich klan, hoci by sa postavili pred neho ako ľudská barikáda.

Potreboval odpovede.

Postavil sa a rozhodne vykročil do dňa.

* * *

Hinata zavzlykala. Jej trasúca sa dlaň prikryla sčervenaný kus kože na jej líci. Cítila, ako pod ňou pulzoval strach a zármutok.

Hiashi stál nad jej schúleným telom, ruka ešte stále vo vzduchu. Šok mu prudko roztvoril oči, no neprinútil ho zájsť ďalej než len zložiť ruku späť k telu.

Hnev mu brázdil žilami ako jed. Hruď sa mu prudko dvíhala a klesala, tvár menila farby. Stratil všetku kontrolu nad svojim telom, jeho činy sa stali nepredvídateľnými pre neho samého. Jeho tvár sa roztrieštila na milión kúskov, meno sa váľalo v prachu a špine.

A čo jeho klan?

Cítil, ako sa mu všetko rozpadá pod rukami. Bol v úzkych. Tá hanba! Že práve on musel byť tým, čo sa dožije takéhoto úpadku!

Jeho rodina bola opäť raz hlavnou témou väčšiny rozhovorov. Hiashi si nepamätal, že by ich niekto niekedy vykresľoval v takom zlom svetle ako teraz.

Ako sa to vôbec dostalo von? Koho mal potrestať? Musel si vo veciach urobiť poriadok. Nemohol dovoliť, aby bola česť jeho rodiny takto podupaná. Minulosť už nezmení, no aspoň sa postará o to, aby medzi mini neboli zradcovia.

Hinata opäť zaplakala. Hiashiho pohľad klesol na jej tvár, no jej slzy ho nijako neobmäkčili.

„Zaslúžiš si to," precedil pomedzi zuby. „Maj aspoň _tú_ hrdosť a prijmi to!"

Hinata sa snažila, no ani jej dlaň neumlčala nekonečný príval vzlykov.

Hiashiho čelo pokryli hlboké vrásky. Toto bola jeho dcéra? Prečo musel zakaždým, keď na ňu pozrel, cítiť jedine sklamanie?

„Kto je otcom?"

Hinata zúfalo skrčila obočie. Uprela na otca veľké lesklé oči a pokývala hlavou.

„Tak ty nebudeš hovoriť?" zavrčal Hiashi zatínajúc päste. „Prečo si mi klamala, Hinata?"

_Ja som neklamala,_ zaznel slabý hlas v jej mysli.

„Nepatríš do našej rodiny," kruto prehodil Hiashi a odvrátil od nej tvár. Znechutene. „Zneuctila si náš klan."

_Prečo, prečo mi neveríš?_

„Pobehlica."

Opäť naňho uprela zrak. Tento krát sa v jej očiach zračil čistý bôľ – taký, ktorý lámal srdcia. Hiashi však jej pohľad neopätoval. Nedokázal sa na ňu ani len pozrieť.

Alebo sa bál, že v jej očiach uvidí svoj odraz?

„Ktovie, s kým si sa flákala," pokračoval Hiashi čoraz agresívnejšie, nemilosrdne ignorujúc Hinatin zlomený výraz tváre, jej trasúce sa ruky, nesúhlasné mykanie hlavou. „Možno to nebolo po prvýkrát, možno nás takto zahanbuješ už roky, vysmievaš sa nám do tváre, ťaháš s kade kým a zhadzuješ vinu na iných, flákaš sa, ťaháš sa hore dole so všetkými... O áno, ja to vidím, nie som slepý, ako sa na teba dívajú, všetci tí CHLAPI TY CUN–"

Do miestnosti vbehla Hanabi a okamžite schmatla otca za lakeť.

„Už dosť!" skríkla. ,,Otec, vieš ty vôbec, čo robíš?"

Hiashi na ňu chvíľu tupo zazeral. Jeho oči boli prázdne, akoby jeho myseľ na chvíľu uletela kamsi do neznáma. Potom zatriasol hlavou a pozrel smerom k dverám.

„Tadao," prehovoril na muža mlčky stojaceho za prahom. „Ako sa opovažuješ poštvať proti mne moju vlastnú dcéru?"

„Nikoho som proti vám nepoštval," odvetil Tadao snažiac sa nezazerať na dievča krčiace sa na dlážke. „Chcel som len zabrániť tomu, aby ste zahlušili svoju druhú dcéru."

Otočil hlavu. Pozrel na Hinatu a konečne, konečne ju aj videl.

Bodavá bolesť v hrudi. Čo sa to s ním dialo?

Odvrátil tvár a zažmúril oči. V hrdle mu čosi uviazlo – ospravedlnenie? Nie, nemal sa za čo ospravedlňovať. Mal plné právo byť nahnevaný.

Vytrhol sa z dcérinho zovretia a odplachtil z miestnosti. Predsa len bolo niečo, čo musel urobiť. Čo povedať.

* * *

Slnko už pomaly zapadalo. Na ulici, po ktorej kráčal, sa rozsvietili lampy, ľudia utíchli a väčšina z nich zaliezla späť do svojich domov.

Bol tam len on a prašná cestička.

Ako tak sledoval temeno zachádzajúceho slnka, pomyslel si, že by možno bolo lepšie počkať. Vrátiť sa späť a skúsiť to zajtra. Vedel však, že to z neho hovorí iba strach. Zbabelosť. On nebol zbabelec. Nebol však ani dvakrát najmúdrejší a možno by urobil len dobre, ak by sa tentoraz neposlúchol.

Čiasi tvár odrazu zastavila jeho kroky. Lúče slnka sa vytratili a pod jeho nohami sa zjavil dlhý tieň.

Otočil sa a namieril si to rovno domov. Všetko to bolo také spontánne, nepremyslené, náhle. Rovnako náhle však boli aj nasledujúce slová, ktoré ho opäť prinútili zastaviť:

„Počkaj..."

Počkaj. Žiadne stoj. Neznelo to ako rozkaz, skôr ako prosba.

Nečakané. Úprimne, nepozdávalo sa mu to. Ten muž nikoho neprosil.

„Chcem s tebou hovoriť."

Chcel. Pekné. On však nie. Alebo...

Hiashi urobil zopár dlhých sebavedomých krokov až k nemu. Zastavil však trochu ďalej, aby medzi nimi nechal kúsok voľného priestoru. Potrebného priestoru.

„Nie som tu, aby som sa ospravedlnil," povedal Hiashi strohým hlasom. „Neviem, čo presne sa s mojou dcérou deje a nie som na to hrdý. Preto sťahujem všetky obvinenia – do doby, kým sa všetko nevyrieši."

Naruto iba preglgol a prikývol.

„Dobre," spokojne kývol hlavou Hiashi a otočil sa. Ako tak kráčal späť domov, na krátky moment pozrel späť na chlapca, ktorého nechal stáť uprostred ľudoprázdnej ulice.

Naruto to nedokázal. Chcel sa ho opýtať, chcel povolenie ísť za Hinatou, no z jeho hrdla nevyšlo jediné slovko. Hiashiho prítomnosť bola zastrašujúca – či už zvieral vaše hrdlo, alebo nie.

_Predsa len bude najlepšie, ak to nechám na zajtra, _pomyslel si. _Alebo možno na neskôr... _

A s týmito myšlienkami sa pobral späť domov.

* * *

Hanabi sedela na posteli vedľa Hinaty a hladila ju po vlasoch. Trvalo jej, kým ju upokojila, kým ju uchlácholila. Po dlhom boji sa jej to však podarilo a jej sestra konečne zaspala, s hlavou položenou v jej lone.

Nedostala sa k tomu, o čom chcela hovoriť. A pravdepodobne sa tak skoro ani nedostane – pre Hinatino dobro. Ktovie, ako by reagovala, ak by zistila, že niekto ďalší vie o jej strašlivom prehrešku.

Nie. Takto to bolo lepšie. Hanabi mala svoju sestru rada, i keď to mnohí vnímali inak. A tá ju teraz potrebovala.

Priložila dlaň k jej temenu a jedným dlhým ťahom skĺzla až k jej chrbtu.

Jedna vec jej však nedávala zmysel. Ako mohla byť v druhom mesiaci? Bola si predsa istá, že otcom bol Naruto. Hinata nebola pobehlica, ako ju teraz nazývali v dedine. Tak ako potom?

Niečo nebolo v poriadku.

„Ja na to prídem," zašepkala Hanabi a zavrela oči.

* * *

Kiba stál na kraji lesa. Jeho pohľad smeroval do tmavej húštiny. Akamaru sedel pár krokov za ním a sledoval jeho nehybný chrbát.

Bol viac než len pes. Bol jeho priateľ. Tí dvaja spolu preskákali príliš mnoho, zdieľali príliš veľa. Boli ako jedna bytosť, bok po boku v každej situácii, uchovávajúc tie isté spomienky. A jedna z nich sa práve premietala pred Kibovými očami.

_Tá húština ho priťahovala. Nevedel prečo, no niečo v jej útrobách, niečo hlboko v lese ho volalo k sebe. Bez rozmyslu nasledoval nemé volanie a vošiel dnu. _

_Po pár krátkych okamihoch chôdze opäť zastavil. Priložil ruku k stromu a schoval sa za jeho kmeň. Akamaru nasledoval jeho príklad a potichu sa pritlačil k zemi. _

_Vyzerali takmer ako dvaja lovci. Až na to, že celé Kibovo telo tŕplo napätím. _

_Tam pred nimi, uprostred lesa na malej trávnatej plôške, stála Hinata. Ruky mala predpažené v elegantnej póze, jej čelo krášlili malé trblietavé kvapky potu. Jej pohľad bol upriamený pred seba, dych zadržaný a pery jemne pootvorené. _

_Tým skutočným lovcom bola ona. _

_Nevedel, na čo presne sa dívala – nedokázal od nej odrhnúť zrak. Ak by však v tú chvíľu hľadela na neho, asi by sa pod tým náporom rozpadol. _

_Vzbĺkla v ňom túžba vyjsť zo svojho úkrytu a priznať sa. Priznať sa jej so svojimi citmi. _

_Neurobil to však. _

Potriasol hlavou. Uvedomil si, že stojí na tom istom mieste, ako predtým Hinata. Nevedel, ako sa tam dostal. Hlavou mu behala jedine spomienka na to, ako v ten večer zbabelo ustúpil späť do tmy.

_Nie je to komické? Kam až ťa povedie jediný nesprávny krok..._

* * *

Prešlo mnoho dní. Dní dlhých ako mesiace. Počas celých týždňov zostávala Hinata zavretá vo svojej izbe, držaná v honosnom sídle ako princezná v hradnej veži, strážená párom surových drakov, a Naruto, jej princ, schovaný niekde vo svojej kutici.

Snažil sa nazbierať odvahu, nájsť nejaký pádny dôvod, no nech sa snažil ako chcel, cez Hiashiho sa nedostal.

Stále mal toľko otázok, no vraj už nemal právo poznať odpovede.

Šla mu z toho vybuchnúť hlava. Myslel, že na všetko zabudne, že mu čas vyčistí hlavu, no život plynul trochu inak, než by si to prial.

Jediné, čo o Hinate vedel, bolo, že bola v relatívnom poriadku a že sa situácia spred týždňov nezopakovala. Pokúsil sa zo Sakury dostať aspoň to, čo to všetko spôsobilo, no tá len krútila hlavou a opakovala, že podľa medikov bola Hinata v poriadku.

A čo dieťa?

Bol taký bezradný. Fajn, ak mu to ostatní odmietajú prezradiť, zistí si to sám.

Namieril si to rovno do knižnice.

Shikamaru prekvapene zodvihol hlavu.

„Stratil si sa?"

„Uh, uhm, nie," odvetil rozpačito. „Len som si sem prišiel niečo naštudovať."

Shikamaru len pochybovačne prikývol a sledoval, ako sa Naruto stratil v mori vysokých regálov.

„Ten tu čo robí?" čudovala sa Ino sediaca na stole. „Naposledy tu bol po Jiraiyovej smrti."

Shikamaru len zahmkal a pobral sa smerom k najbližšej uličke.

„Mohla by si zliezť z môjho stola?" zasyčal na ňu a nazrel do uličky. „Tak otravná..."

Naruto stál na druhej strane miestnosti hľadiac na vysokú poličku. Jeho ruky občasne vstrelili ku knihám, ohmatali ich, občas aj otvorili a potom váhavo vrátili späť na miesto.

„On vie čítať?" vykukla spoza jeho chrbta.

„Ino, strať sa," prehodil Shikamaru otrávene.

„Prečo? Ty ho hádam smieš špehovať?"

„Psst!" priložil jej prst k perám. „Začuje nás."

Ino sa podivne uškrnula. Shikamaru rýchlo odtiahol ruku a pozrel späť na Naruta.

Narutove oči pohliadli na názov knihy, čo práve držal v rukách. _Pikantné posteľné radovánky. _

Do líc mu vystrelila červeň. Cítil, ako mu zahoreli uši. Knihu šmaril späť na miesto, akoby to bol horúci zemiak, a nemotorne si upravil šaty.

Opäť si spomenul na tú noc. Tento krát mu spomienky prišli akési živšie.

Uvedomil si, aký strašne nemotorný vtedy bol. Strašne, strašne nemotorný, neskúsený, trochu vystrašený.

_Ešteže to nakoniec nebola Sakura, _pomyslel si, keď vtom pocítil strašnú chuť vraziť si facku.

Pozrel späť na poličku. Nemal tušenia, do akej časti knižnice sa to dostal, no pomyslel si, že by možno bolo lepšie, ak by si niektorú z tých kníh vzal a poučil sa. Do budúcnosti.

Natiahol sa za ďalšou.

_Nemravný šepot... Nie, to nie je ono. Vzťahy pre blbčekov. To nie, ja nie som žiadny blbček! Alebo možno... Možno by sa to aj zišlo. Hm, Icha-Icha. Jirayia, že si ty napísal aj tie ostatné knihy? No prosím..._

Shikamaru nechápal, prečo sa Naruto odrazu tak chechce. Ino už vôbec nie, no ale veď ona si už nejaký dôvod vymyslí. To nebol problém.

_Dobrá mama, _pokračoval Naruto v prezeraní titulov, _Obetujte svojho prvorodeného Jashinovi, Otec Goriot... No, som blízko. A čo – Pomoc, ja budem otcom!_

Zamyslel sa.

_Také akurátne, povedal by som. Vyžaruje z toho bezradnosť. Heh, čo to hovorím, ja predsa nie som otec! _

Prečo tam vlastne prišiel? Skoro by aj zabudol.

_Rady pre prvorodičky – všetko, čo potrebujete vedieť o vašom tehotenstve. _

Teraz už len musel prísť na spôsob, ako odtiaľ tú knihu prepašovať. _Alebo aj viac kníh,_ pomyslel si a zhrabol ešte zopár ďalších titulov. _Výborne, som strašne nenápadný, _prehodil sledujúc svoj odraz v zrkadle. Náručie mal plné kníh a na tvári mu trónil jemný rumenec.

„Shikamaru, choď už domov," ozval sa niečí hlas. „A ty tu čo robíš? Yamanako, nechci, aby som zašiel za tvojim otcom!"

Narutovi odľahlo. Toho chlapa nepoznal, možno to pôjde ľahšie.

Mýlil sa. Ako tak pred neho pokladal všetky tie knihy, cítil, že sa mu do tváre ženie snáď všetka krv z tela. Nepríjemne to pálilo. A čo bolo horšie, ten muž naňho hľadel, akoby pred ním stál nejaký omyl.

„Ehm, uvedomuješ si, že ty nie si otcom...?" pýtal sa ho neisto. Čo ho mali všetci za hlupáka? A čo sa do toho vôbec starali?

„Hej, hej," mávol rukou.

„Bol si vtedy preč, však?"

Mal chuť na neho zvriesknuť.

„Bol," odvetil zatínajúc zuby.

Muž už iba letmo prebehol po knihách a vložil mu ich do tašky. „Vráť ich do konca mesiaca."

,,Jasné," prehodil Naruto, schmatol tašku a vybehol von.

Naozaj, prečo sa do toho museli všetci starať? Chýbali mu tie časy, keď bol neviditeľný.

* * *

Hinata stála pri okne zaháňajúc túžbu vykradnúť sa von a prebehnúť sa bosá po záhrade. Bolo to už tak dávno, čo bola vonku. Nechápala, prečo ju otec držal v jej izbe. Nezazlievala mu, že bol nahnevaný, už viac nie, no nedokázala pochopiť, prečo ju takto ukrýva pred svetom.

Naozaj sa za ňu tak strašne hanbil?

Možno by mu mala povedať pravdu. Až príliš si však zvykla na ticho, v ktorom žila, a i tak by tým veci len skomplikovala. Beztak mali všetci dosť popletené hlavy.

Povzdychla si a priložila dlaň k brušku. Bolo príliš skoro na to, aby niečo cítila, no ona aj tak dúfala, že sa niečo stane. Stále nedokázala uveriť, že je tehotná. Bolo to skoro, akoby to dieťa ani neexistovalo, ako keby to bol len sen. Nedávalo o sebe nijako vedieť a ona tak strašne túžila po jeho úteche. Chcela sa skloniť a povedať: _robím to pre teba. _

Otočila sa a sadla si do kresla. Do nosa jej udrela vôňa horúceho čaju. Trochu si z neho odchlipla a potom položila šálku späť na miesto.

Vtedy to prišlo. Nápad. Taká malá idea.

Sklopila zrak a pozrela na svoje ploché bruško.

„Byakugan!"

Jej pery sa roztiahli do širokého úsmevu. Niekde tam, uprostred spleti žiarivých nití, svietilo drobné svetielko. Bolo naozaj veľmi maličké, menšie ako jej malíček, no pre ňu znamenalo tak veľa.

Sklopila viečka, vtisla bozk do svojej dlane a tú následne priložila k nemému svetielku.

_Robím to pre teba. _

Hinata zaspala skôr, než by si stihla všimnúť malej červenej iskierky...


End file.
